Handfull
by Emirozu
Summary: Shinra decides to surprise Shizuo and Izaya with an experiment he's been working on with their DNA. A week has past, and "they" have ran off into the city and meet... unexpectedly. Shizaya, HibiDeli, Kid!Tsu Kid!Psyc, ShitsuSaku, TsukiRoppi
1. Chapter 1

**So- My friend got me obsessed with Shizaya,**

**which is super cool and all-**

**and then she had me RP with her- **

**and this is some of the shit we came up with. 3**

**ENJOY. **

* * *

**Chapter One**

"No." Shizuo repeated, for the millionth time, at the Underground Doctor.

"B-but like I said, Shizuo-kun, I _really_ need a DNA sample of some sort from you…!" He kept grinning nervously, attempting to ask again, "This experiment is really crucial! I-If I can do this properly, with your blood or piece of hair, I can—"

"No." …a million plus one.

Shinra released a small pout, turning towards the headless woman, "Celty, dear, please try to reason with him~!"

Celty's shoulders lowered, as if she sighed. She pulled out her PDA and typed rapidly.

[Shizuo… One piece of hair wouldn't be a big deal, right?] She turned the PDA away from Shinra slightly, continuing to type, [Plus, it'll make him leave you alone about this.] she shortly added, […and me.]

Shizuo released an irritated groan of defeat to Celty, turning his narrowed gaze to Shinra, "...If it'll make you shut the hell up-"

Shinra beamed, "Marvelous!" The blonde let the doctor take a sample of blood (for certainty that he'll leave him alone). "With this and the sample that Izaya-kun gave us of his, it should be perfect!"

The blonde twitched, "…the _flea_? You have samples of us both?" he paused, "What the hell are you planning?"

The brunette grinned, pressing his index finger up to his lips, "Can't tell! Shizuo-kun, it's a surprise!"

* * *

The week after that, things got… quiet.

The Ikebukuroians were proceeding with their lives, as usual.

He stood away from Tom by a few paces, letting Tom speak to his client like any other day. He pulled out a cigarette, lighting the cancer-stick, and taking in a large inhale, breathing out slowly… _calmly_…

...Calmly?

"… M-my brother has been getting into drugs lately, and he won't stop-!... I-I don't really know what else to do besides give him some money to supply it… T-that sounds bad, but if I didn't, he'd be stealing from God knows who to get money! And I…" Shizuo had droned out the excuses from Tom's client. Normally, he'd never be able to ignore the _annoying_ clients that he normally has to deal with, but this week was _quiet_. Almost _calming_… Shizuo felt somewhat at ease...

...At ease?

No…

It was _too_ quiet...

_Too_ calming…

Eased feeling = gone; the blonde furrowed his brows frustratedly.

The famous Black Rider – Celty Sturluson – normally, by this time of the day, would be passing on her bike, followed by a chorus of: "It's the black rider!" or, "Look! There's the headless rider!" … Where was that this week?

...Izaya Orihara

That "_God damned flea_", as Shizuo liked to discribe him.

He was gone, too.

Out of Ikebukuro?

Why?...

* * *

"Shinra," The blonde held the phone tightly up to his ear, growling. "What's going on?"

"What do you mean, Shizuo-kun?" His usual gleeful tone intact, Shizuo's eyebrow twitched agitatedly.

"You know what I mean. It's too quiet in 'Bukuro. Even Celty and the _flea_ haven't been around," He paused, why'd he mention the flea? Shizuo continued, "Why is that, Shinra?"

The blonde heard hushed whispers come from the other end of the call, his eyes narrowed in response, "Sorry, Shizuo-kun… T-this isn't the best time- Shhh!"

"...What's that supposed to mean?" No response, more whispers, "Shinra… What the hell is going on?"

"Papa...?"

It was a whisper, but loud enough to make it out the word, not the rest of the sentence that followed. The voice belonged to a young boy, it sounded like…

No, that was stupid. It really couldn't be... Then again...

Shizuo blinked.

"…Who's 'papa'?" Shizuo said into the phone.

"S-sorry again, Shizuo-kun!" Shinra stammered, "I'll call you back later!" -and with that, he hung up.

Shizuo stared at the phone before closing it. "…What the hell is going on?" He growled under his breath frustratedly, shoving his cellphone back into his pocket.

The blonde continued his sun-basking, pressing his newly lit cigarette into his mouth.

"...Smells like shit."

* * *

"...W-where'd you go...?" A small, quiet voice wimpered in the streets of Ikebukuro, scanning the mass area. His small arms covered by the slightly longer sleeves of the blue and white yukata, his matching blue eyes gleaming with tears, refusing to release them. He looked up at the people walking by, feeling overwhelmed. "...Psyche?..."

At the same time, a few blocks away, a small raven blinked his large pink eyes. "...Eh?" he bit his lip, pressing his arms towards his torso frightenedly, letting his scared tears rush down his small cheeks. He seated his self in the park, hiding behind a park bench, hugging his knees tight. "...Tsugaru..."

* * *

Izaya released a sigh, walking back into the city. He stuffed his hands into his pockets.

He remembered at the converation he had just had with Shinra on the phone, while he was happily sitting at his computer in his office in Shinjuku -

_"Shinra," Izaya said with a smug smirk on his face, "What a surprise!" _

_"H-hi Izaya-kun!" Shinra stammered, "Are you... busy right now?" _

_Izaya closed the tab of his chat, leaning back in his chair, "Depends. You know how awfully busy I _can_ be, observing my beloved humans and all~" _

_"Well..." Shinra said slowly, "...You remember the sample to you gave me a week ago, correct? Oh! Thank you for being out of the city during that time, I really appreciated it- anyway-... I put it to good use... but they've run away-"_

_Izaya's smirk faded, "'They'?" the raven shifted his gaze out the window, "Who's 'they'?" _

_The brunnette seemed to have ignored the question, "Celty's searching for them now... but..." _

_"But what, Shinra~?" _

_"...They're close to Shizuo-kun..." _

_Izaya's smile re-appeared gleefully, "And you want me to attempt to move Shizu-chan away from the scene?" _

_"...could you?" Shinra paused, "it's supposed to be a surprise-"_

_"I'm sure whatever it is will be a surprise." Izaya rolled his eyes, "What is it, anyway?" _

_"..." Shinra didn't respond._

_"Fine, fine. I'll get us both away from the scene~" Izaya grinned widely, hanging up, "...Or not." He added._

That's what lead him back to Ikebukuro. Izaya walked to the usual spot that Tom and Shizuo would be found, and as expected, there they were.

The raven moved himself behind a corner. If "they", as Shinra had called them, were coming towards Shizuo, then he'd need to wait. He stared, watching the blonde from a safe distance, pressing his lips into a fine line. The same bartender look, the same blue sunglasses that hid his honey colored eyes, the same blonde mess of hair.

And he knew that if he showed himself, it would be the same routine, too. Cat vs Dog. Thrown vending machine vs Switchblade.

Izaya released another sigh, turning his gaze away from the smoking ex-bartender, facing ahead.

"...Shizu-chan?"

His eyes widened, seeing the same blonde mess of hair from just a moment ago... but, not in the same bartender outfit. Not the same blue sunglasses. Not the same honey-colored eyes.

This outfit was white jacket, with a stripped black and almost neon pink shirt, with a black tie...

These sunglasses were a matching pink...

...Matching the pink eyes that hid behind them.

The person's lips twisted into a wide smirk, "_Who_?"

Izaya observed, narrowing his eyes, an amused smile rose, "...Pardon my imprudence, but who're you?"

The person tilted his head, "...I was about to ask you the sa-"

A loud, commanding call interupted them, "Delic!"

Izaya turned towards the sound, "...That's my voice...where...?" ...The raven saw himself, dressed up like a prince with a golden-brown colored cape and a crown, running towards Shizuo. "..."

He watched as Shizuo turned to face the voice, dropping his cigarette, and staring in disbelief at the princely character, "...What the fuck?"

* * *

**A/N: LOL- ||D ... What would you like to happen next~?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bahaaaa. o v o ~**

* * *

_He watched as Shizuo turned to face the voice, dropping his cigarette, and staring in disbelief at the princely character, "...What the fuck?"_

The princely character tilted his head, observing Shizuo, and then resting his hand on his hip, looking disappointed, "You're not Delic," he mumbled. Then his eyes brightened, looking amused, "Ah! You must be Shizuo."

"No shit, Sherlock." Shizuo said, narrowing his eyes at, studying, "...and you're not the flea," he paused, "Right?"

"You really _do_ look like an angry commoner!"

"...Hah!"

Even the thought of the possibility of Shizuo even slightly believing that _that_ was the Human-Ruling Orihara made the Raven irritated. Izaya faked a laughed, rather convincing, and walked towards the blonde, "Would you like a reward for not acting like a being a _complete _dumbass?" He looked over at the Princely character, talking sarcastically.

"...Izaya..." Shizuo clenched his teeth, glaring at the raven, switching his gaze between him and the prince, "Did you know about thi-"

"I'm disappointed, Hibiya-kun," The pink Shizuo look-alike said with a amused smirk, tilting his head, walking up behind Izaya towards, "You mistook me for a bartender?... although," he looked at Shizuo, smiling, "...It's obvious that I _would_ look good in that bartender get-up. I should try it sometime."

Izaya looked at them, quiet.

'Hibiya' looked over at him, frowning, "A prince shouldn't have to _look_ for his foolish commoners, Delic." He crossed his arms.

"Oh, of course." Delic rolled his eyes, grinning.

Hibiya crossed his arms, turning away from slightly... a pout. Resulting in Delic's chuckle, sticking his tongue out at Hibiya.

Shizuo stared, running his fingers through his hair, slightly frustrated, "...I'm seeing myself... Wearing fucking pink..." his eyebrow twitched, "...headache..."

Izaya didn't reply back, merely observing Hibiya and Delic. The way they were interacting was almost like they were friends... The information broker's eyes narrowed. No matter how you looked at it, it looked like himself and Shizuo, being _friendly_ to eachother. Shizuo would never grin so gleefully like that at him. Nor would he laugh so amusedly...

This picture, Izaya concluded, was beyond ridiculous. Almost laughable. Clearly, Shinra wanted some sick amusement so he conjured these _two._ Good one, Shinra. Good one...

The raven felt an ugly green emotion.

...jealou-?

"Hibiyaaa! Deeelic!" A small blonde, wearing a white and blue yukata, came running. Delic and Hibiya's heads both turned, the small blonde ran up to them and looked around frantically.

"Tsugaru." Hibiya looked at the boy.

"...Pfff-t!" Izaya covered his mouth, laughing hard, "It's like Chibi Shizu-chan!"

Shizuo glared, "...I'm about this close, Izaya-" he held up his fingers, as if he was holding a small speck of rice, "-to killing you."

"You're not cute at all," Izaya continued laughing, "But look at _him_! It's like cuteness showered on you as a child!"

"Cuteness must have dropped _you_ on concrete." Shizuo remarked.

"...Rude!"

Tsugaru looked up at Izaya and Shizuo with a confused look, "...Roppi? Tsuki?"

Izaya's head tilted, grinning, knowing that he must have been talking about _another pair_. "No_pe_." He popped his lips on the 'p' sound for emphasis. "What's your name, Chibi Shizu-chan?"

"...Don't start calling him that." Shizuo growled, Izaya ignored.

"Tsugaru," he smiled, then the smile faded, talking quietly, "...Have you seen Psyche...?"

"You didn't find him?" Delic mused, overhearing. He turned to face the small Tsugaru.

"n-no..." Tsugaru looked up at Delic, then looked down, fidding with the corner of his sleeve, feeling guilty. "...Can you help me...?"

Delic grinning, faking a burdened sigh, "I wish I could, Tsu-chan~ But there's a certain place that's practically beckoning me to join~!"

Hibiya's eyes narrowed at him, "And that place would be...?"

Delic smirked, "It's a secret!...I will tell you that there was a bunch of whore-ish looking girls around there, looked interesting," He turned, walking away, "Well, see you!"

Shizuo looked irritated, "...Now I'm seeing myself... wearing pink... and about to go to the God damn red-light district." he rubbedh is temples, "Headache... Headache...Shinra's dead..."

Izaya laughed more, his eyes tearing up, "Oh, this is so much fun!"

"...Shut up, flea..."

"H-Hey!" Hibiya yelled, grabbing Delic's sleeve, "Y-you-..."

"I, what?" Delic grinned, looking at Hibiya, amused yet again.

Hibiya glared up at him, slightly flustered, "You're not allowed to talk anyone other than me!..."

"Hoooh?" Delic chuckled, smirking, "What about Tsugaru? Or, Psyche? Or, Tsuki-_pyon_?" Delic held up fingers to the people he named off, "Or Shitsuo-san? Or Sakuraya-chii? Or Roppi? Or-"

Hibiya put a hand up to his mouth, "...T-those people are fine...No one else..." He felt his flustered cheeks heat up.

"You're so selfish~"

"...Stupid commoner..."

Izaya averted his gaze, looking around slightly, "...Where's chibi Shizu-chan?"

* * *

"Psyche!" Tsugaru yelled, running back into the streets of Ikebukuro, "W-where are you?...Psyche!..." He ran towards the park, hoping that he'll easily find Psyche in the open space instead of the crowded streets. "Psyche!" Tsugaru cupped his hands around his mouth, hoping it'll make him be louder, as he's seen before...

The small raven's head perked, looking around, hearing Tsugaru's voice, "...Tsu-chan?"

"Ah-" Tsugaru looked over, seeing the small boy hugging his knees, looking up at with his lower lip trembling, "Psych-!"

"Tsugaru!" Psyche brightened, pouncing at the other boy, tackling him to the ground, "Where were you! I felt like I was going to DIE!"

The small blonde let out a small laugh, "Sorry~"

* * *

[Shinra, I'm sure they're fine!] Celty typed, putting a hand on her hip, [Although, I don't think it was the smartest decision to let the person you're trying to surprise end up right where all of them are - especially Izaya - but we can't change that.]

Shinra was tapping his foot impatiently, "Why won't he pick up!" He ended the call leading to voicemail, closing the phone with a sigh, and putting it on the table.

[What're you worried about?] Celty walked in his view, putting the PDA up, [Y'know that when Shizuo feels responsible, he'll take responsibility, right? So even if Izaya and Shizuo _did_ find them, Shizuo would probably take care of them or something.]

The brunnette grinned at her, "Ohh~? You know so much about Shizuo-kun! AH- could it be you're in lo-?" Punch to the gut.

[Shizuo's just predictable!] she typed, explaining herself, [I don't understand why Izaya can't do it.]

Shinra coughed, "He just has a weird complex for Shizuo," He grinned, "...not like that. I mean, he focuses on the wrong areas of Shizuo. The ones that he thinks are 'interesting'. Which is his... angriness. Which, it of itself, is never predictable. He just needs to focus around that~! but, Shizuo would have to show Izaya a non-angry side."

[That would take a miracle.]

"And yet, I love a headless durahan who has been living with me for 20 years." Shinra rolled his eyes, "Trust me, Celty. Miracles come cheep here."

* * *

**A/N: Oh, boo. I'm not quite sure on what I'd like to do next... Although, some foreshadowing has appeared in Celty/Shinra scene... Hmmmmmn... |D **

**SLDKFJALSK~ |D**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: ...Your guys' reviews make me laugh. 3 I just need to highlight this- because I Love Romano sent another Review in a threat-like form. LOLOLOL. So awesome- **

**"I Love Romano 6/13/12 . chapter 2**

**Dgfhsifhjuec cuteness overloaaaaaaaaaaaad. More I need moe soooooooooooooooooooo cute update please please please please please please please please please please please please. _If you di I'll write a 50 letter essay about how awesome you and this story is. Byw"_**

**MAYBE I WANT THAT, NEE~?**

**Reviews are SO APPRECIATED. You have NO IDEA. :D **

**THANK YOU ALL WHO REVIEW. ^ U ^**

**Oh, and in the previous chapter, I spelt "cheap" wrong in Shinra's last line. = v = ; ...I correct myself now. **

**CHEEP CHEEP- Sounds like a bird. :D**

* * *

_"And yet, I love a headless durahan who has been living with me for 20 years." Shinra rolled his eyes, "Trust me, Celty. Miracles come cheap here."_

* * *

"Delili~! Hibibi~!" Psyche yelled in a sing-song voice, pulling on Tsugaru's hand behind him. Delic, Hibiya, Shizuo and Izaya were in the same spot. Izaya flinched at the voice, turning towards it, blinking surprised at Psyche. "You guys SUCK at Hide 'n' Go Seek! Tsugaru wins~!"

"e-ehh!" Tsugaru looked at Psyche, "Y-You were meaning to get lo-"

Psyche glanced back at Tsugaru, "...I did _not_ get lost, _okay_?... I-I'm not like Tsuki!...So _shh_...!"

The blonde grinned, clearly amused, slightly sarcastic. "Oh, of course not."

"...I have a chibi, too..."

"Would you shut the hell up about chibi's, flea!"

Delic looked around slightly, "So, we've rounded up half of us, ne?" His eyes narrowed, "...Where are they?"

Izaya reached into his pocket, viewing the screen on his phone: _15 missed calls._ He opened the phone, looking at the Recent Calls, seeing "Shinra Kishitani" repeatedly, he muttered, "Getting impatient, hm?" The raven shut the phone, shoving it back into his pocket, he looked at Delic with a smug smirk, "Shall we help you find them, then?"

Shizuo turned, "...What?"

"Oh, be civil, Shizu-chan~" Izaya smirked at him, "They're practically your family~ They're made with your DNA, riiight?" He chuckled, "You're like a father already!"

Tsugaru perked, "Papa?"

Izaya covered his mouth to keep from laughing, looking at Shizuo freeze.

"...What?..." Shizuo repeated, slowly.

Psyche giggled, pulling on the corner of Shizuo's sleeve, "You're Papa!" the small raven ran up to Izaya, pulling on the fur trimming on his jacket, looking at Tsugaru amused, "That means this one's Mama!"

It was Shizuo's turn to laugh, and Izaya's turn to freeze. Delic laughed, too. Hibiya just grinned.

"..."

"Papa and mama, ne?" Psyche looked up at them hopefully, "Ne, ne, ne~?"

Shizuo and Izaya both froze. "...Headache..." The ex-bartender hung his head.

Delic chuckled, putting his arms around Izaya and Shizuo's shoulders, "It looks like it's been decided~! 'Papa'. 'Mama'." He continued to laugh, pulling from they're frozen selves, going over to Tsugaru and Psyche, saying something like, "You two are so cute~"

Tsugaru pulled on Izaya's sleeve, looking up at him, "Ne, Mama," he said quietly, "We need to find Tsuki and Roppi..."

Psyche giggled, nodding, "Tsuki's probably lost~"

Hibiya scoffed, "He's almost useless." He paused, "...But he keeps Roppi stable."

Psyche laughed, "Roppi's scary!"

Izaya's head tilted slightly, "You'd better discribe them for Shizu-chan and me," He grinned, "But use small words so Shizu-chan doesn't get confused."

"...Oi..." Shizuo growled.

Delic grinned, "Roppi and Tsuki were Shinra-san's attempt at your guys' complete opposites. In all honestly, I think he did a pretty good job at that." He chuckled, "They're real names are pretty long. What were they again...?"

Tsugaru looked up at Delic, smiling brightly, "Tsukishima and Hachimenroppi."

Delic patted Tsugaru's head, "Yes, that."

"Which one looks like whom?"

"Tsuki is opposite of Shizuo. Roppi is yours."

"Does that mean Tsuki's_ actually_ intelligent?"

"..." Que a stop sign being lifted from it's concrete placement. Que two children looking up at their 'papa' with awe. Que a smirking raven-

"Papa's strong!" Psyche mused happily, giggling.

Izaya and Shizuo looked over at them, pausing.

Tsugaru looked at his own arm, poking at the small muscle, "...Will I be like Papa?"

"Drink lots of milk~!" Psyche cheered, "Milk! Milk! Milk!"

"There's milk in chocolate... Can I eat chocolate, too?"

"I don't see why not~!"

"W-what about icecream...?"

"Milk! Milk!" Psyche cheered again, "There's milk in icecream, Tsu-chan!"

"This'll be _easy_!" Tsugaru smiled happily, his blue eyes looking up at his 'papa', "Right, papa?"

...The blonde didn't really feel like fighting anymore.

* * *

He burried his face in the oversized white scarf around his neck, looking around though his glasses. He clutched the bag of letters he had around his shoulder. He looked around, finally noticing that he had no idea where he was.

"M-maybe this way...?" He pointed in one direction, considering, "...Or this way?" he turned, pointing in another direction.

He sighed under his breath quietly, looking down at the ground, burying his face in his scarf.

He looked up.

_Think, Tsukishima! Think!_

Okay - how long did he continue to walk straight? He thought about it - maybe 10 minutes. Yosh. He shouldn't be very far, then. Now- Which direction was he walking for 10 minutes-?

...

_Which way was it? _He looked to his left, then right. _Nothing_ looked familiar.

"Mou..." He sighed. Sitting on the side of the sidewalk, back against the bricks of a building. He hugged his knees tight, and decided to wait.

...wait...

...And wait...

How long has it been, now? It felt hours... of course, it probably wasn't. It had most likely only been 30 minutes. He stared at the ground infront of him, whimpering quietly, "...Roppi-san..."

* * *

**A/N: This chapter was just a WEE bit shorter. |D **

**but- I felt that before I developed writers block and didn't update this for a week, I should give you what I have. **

**REMEMBER: Your reviews fuel me. ;D**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: LOL- Your reviews made it so I update the same day as the other. **

**POWER OF REVIEWS~**

* * *

_How long has it been, now? It felt hours... of course, it probably wasn't. It had most likely only been 30 minutes. He stared at the ground infront of him, whimpering quietly, "...Roppi-san..."_

* * *

"What's your favorite food?~" Psyche churped, hanging off the ex-bartenders arm, swinging slightly, grinning widely.

"...Sweets in general." Came the dull reply from the blonde. Izaya knew that. He stayed quiet, walking behind them, watching.

"Ah- I like sweets too~!" Psyche giggled.

"How old is Papa?" Tsugaru said softly, hanging off the other arm.

"...24." Izaya knew that, too.

"When's Papa's birthday?"

"...January 28th." ... Izaya didn't know that.

"What's your blood type~?"

"...What? Why do you wanna know that?"

"I just do~!" Psyche giggled, "Answer, answer!" He cheered.

"...Blood Type O." ... Izaya didn't know that, either. But that's something they had in common, he noted. Both blood type O. ...He'd have to add these to Shizu-chan's file when he got back to the office.

"What does papa like to do~?"

Shizuo looked up. Not particuarly at anything, but he thought about the question.

"I guess I like books," he said softly, "They're relaxing... Ah, I guess that's another thing I like... Being relaxed..." Izaya listened closely. He supposed that going to 'Bukuro, seeing Shizu-chan, and pissing him off made him do the exact opposite of what he liked.

Well, he knew this, obviously...

...What was beyond the side that Izaya knew?

Beyond the violence...

...Was an honey-eyed blonde who liked to relax with a _book _in the, Izaya assumed, comfort of his own home. He tried to imagine it... He thought of a Shizu-chan with reading glasses - messy, shaggy blonde hair - sitting at a couch with a book in one hand, and a cigarette pressed up to his lips with the other, not wearing his bartender uniform with a half buttoned causal white shirt-

...Why half buttoned?

...Why shaggy hair?

...Eh!

He stared at the back of the blonde's head frustratedly...

Delic grinned, "Your face will stay like that, y'know..." A hushed whisper directed in Izaya's left ear, making him shiver.

"A-ah." Izaya stammered, blinking, coming up with some sort of a comeback, "I wasn't _staring_! Are you delusional? Hopefully, you didn't get the worst of Shizu-chan's DNA. Though, from that unintelligent analysis, I'm losing hope rather quickly." ...That worked. "I-I was merely admiring his ignorance to his own stupidity. I mean, look! H-he looks like a tree with those two hanging off him like that." ...He said admire. Ah- he had to cover that up- "...I-I say admire because 'Ignorance is bliss', r-right?" he paused, realizing how childish he sounded, "...Shut up...just shut up..."

Delic grinned widely, and laughed. _Shizu-chan's _laugh. How clever of Shinra, Izaya mused. Same face, same voice, same body. All that was different was the personalities and eyes. Izaya switched his gaze between Shizuo and Delic... Noticing that Delic was slightly shorter. Izaya noted that, looking at Hibiya. Noticing that Hibiya was shorter than himself, too. Not the same body, then... Hibiya looked less... Mature.

No, not because of the prince get up.

His face looked more childish... Ah, youth! Of course, Izaya didn't have to worry about youth. He was fairly convinced he'd stay 21 forever... -Cough-

By the looks of it, they looked like their teen selves. High school days.

How did Shinra come up with them? They weren't human, but... they acted like it. They're personalities were their own, not created... or, it would be nice if that were the truth, Izaya thought.

This 'Delic' seemed to be more... Mocking? Maybe that was the word for it, but it didn't suffice... Appathetic? No - completely the wrong term... It's not that he was appathetic to the insults, but he seemed to drone out negativity. Like it didn't affect nor get to him at all. That wasn't like Shizu-chan at all. Delic, Izaya concluded, was playful. Optimistic, even. Izaya switched his gaze towards Psyche, and concluded the same thing for the small Raven. The only difference between Delic and Psyche, was that Psyche gave off a bubbly, childish vibe. Almost like a girl. As for Delic had more of an adult-playful vibe. Almost sexy- "...You're staring again. This time, at me. Do you like what you see, Izaya-san?~"

"Shut UP! No I'm NOT!"

Delic laughed more, hugging Hibiya - who was rolling his eyes, folding his arms over his chest, "Stupid commoners..."

Shizuo glanced over his shoulder at them, "What's going on?"

"Oh, Izaya-san just has a _huge_ crush on me that he just _keeps_ denying. Cute, really." Sarcasm was practically dripping off his words.

"Would you go to hell!" Izaya pulled out his knife, only making Delic laugh harder.

"Ah! Such anger in such a tiny body!"

"What! I'm not small! Hibiya's smaller than me!" -Commenting on his newly found observation.

"Are too~"

"Are not!"

"All cute things are small! And I _have_ to say you're cute, because Hibiya's cute, see! Which makes anyone who looks like Hibiya cute!~"

"...Don't talk of me, mongrel," Hibiya said quietly, clearly flustered.

Psyche and Tsugaru glanced over, still swinging on Shizuo's arms. "Does that mean I'm cute?~" Psyche grinned widely, swinging his feet excitedly.

"Why of course~" Delic grinned back at him.

"W-what about me?" Tsugaru smiled, giggling slightly.

Delic rolled his eyes, "Tsugaru, you look like me. Your cuteness is guarenteed. Then, when you grow up, it's also guarenteed that you'll look like a sex God!"

"What's a sex God?~" Psyche mused.

"Me." Delic said matter-of-factly, followed with Hibiya rolling his eyes again, releasing a small laugh.

Psyche giggled more, facing forward, swinging happily. He looked forward, his giggles uruptedly stopping, a frozen smile plastered on his face.

Tsugaru looked over at the 'frozen' small raven, "...Psyche?"

"...R-Roppi..." Psyche quietly whispered, dropping himself from Shizuo's arm.

"Roppi?" Shizuo repeated, looking down at Psyche, adjusting himself, carrying Tsugaru in his arms. Tsugaru and Shizuo both looked where Psyche was looking, stopping. In front of them, was a short pale raven with blood red eyes, almost glaring at them as he stood, he wore his black and red jacket half way, shrugging his bony shoulders. He looked... _young_...

"Uwaaa!" Delic grinned widely, "It's Roppi-kun!" He released Hibiya from his lovable hug, speeding over towards Hachimenroppi, who turned his glare up to Delic, "We found yooou!"

"...Where's Tsuki?" he barely moved his lips, almost hissing, narrowing his eyes up at him. When there was a pause, Roppi repeated, "...Where is Tsukishima, Delic?..."

Delic put his hands up in defense, "Hey! Why're you always blaming me~? I didn't _mislead_ Tsuki-_pyon_ or anything! Oh, and call me Senpai!"

"H-hi Roppi-san..." Shizuo set Tsugaru down, letting him walk up to them, slightly stepping behind Delic, waving nervously. Roppi glared down at the small blonde, then glared back up at Delic.

"...So where is he, then?"

"Ohh~ Probably somewhere around the Red Light district getting his world rocked!" Delic laughed, seeing Roppi twitch, "...Just kidding. You know Tsuki-_pyon _best, Roppi-kun. He's probably lost~ You know that, ne~?

Roppi didn't answer. His venomous aura rising, enough to make Psyche and Tsugaru shiver, backing up to Shizuo's leg, where they continued to cling to. Izaya walked up, next to Shizuo. The informant put his hands in his pockets, observing the new character.

The blood red eyes shifted past Delic, glaring at Shizuo with daggers. Roppi moved past Delic, walking up to Shizuo, standing at a safe distance.

Shizuo stared back down at him, his eyes narrowing down at him, "What, shrimp?"

Roppi stared. "...Shinra-san assured me that you're 'not human'..."

The blond scoffed, rolling his eyes, "So I've been told, what of it?"

The smaller raven blinked, tugging on his sleeve, "...Can you help me, then?...I don't trust humans..."

Shizuo stared, "You... don't trust _humans_?"

"How horrible!" Izayasaid, walking up to them, "Humans are lovely! And so simple to manipulate-"

"...because they're foolish and have weak emotions... they live their lowly lives, caring about idiotic things, spending their short lives with those emotions, only to die... God must have been sadistic to create humans..."

"Exactly!" Izaya boomed, laughing, "Have you ever examined those emotions, though? They're so colorful that it's exciting to see what they'll do next!" He smuggly grinned.

"...They die next." Roppi dully looked at Izaya, "...They live, then die... but in between, they lie... they cheat... and they_ manipulate_."

Izaya shrugged, "Can't argue with that~"

Delic intervened, "Let's not mentally disturb the little ones, ne Roppi-kun~?" He laughed.

Roppi tugged on Shizuo's sleeve again, "..."

Shizuo sighed, "Fine, fine. Who're we looking for again?"

"...Tsukishima..."

"Fine." Shizuo started walking. Roppi followed close behind, and Hibiya and Delic followed after. Tsugaru and Psyche were still clung to Shizuo's legs, and Izaya strode far behind them, observing.

Shizuo looked over his shoulder, looking at the informant. Izaya blinked, looking back at Shizuo.

"Are you coming, flea?" He said, stopping... waiting.

Izaya paused, a small smile stretching over his features, chuckling, quickening his pace, walking up to him. He used his mocking tone, but he noticed how weak it sounded when he spoke, "...Shizu-chan's so kind~"

* * *

**(A/N: To answer Kiyomi-chan's question from the review, I added this extra. :D Thank you for reminding me to establish the ages!) **

EXTRA Shinra's (basic) Notes:

[More will be added after observation.]

[NOTE: Code's based upon arrival.]

**01-A "Psyche"**

Appearance Age: 6

Eye Color: Pink

Hair Color: Black

Paired: Delic

**02-B "Tsugaru"**

Appearance Age: 7

Eye Color: Blue

Hair Color: Blonde

Paired: Sakuraya

**01-B "Delic"**

Appearance Age: 18

Eye Color: Pink

Hair Color: Blonde

Paired: Psyche

**03-A "Hibiya"**

Appearance Age: 17

Eye Color: Gold

Hair Color: Black

Paired: Shitsuo

**04-B "Tsukishima"**

Appearance Age: 14

Eye Color: Red

Hair Color: Blonde

Paired: Hachimenroppi

**04-A "Hachimenroppi"**

Appearance Age: 13

Eye Color: Red

Hair Color: Black

Paired: Tsukishima

**02-A "Sakuraya"**

Appearance Age: 21

Eye Color: Violet

Hair Color: Black

Paired: Tsugaru

**03-B "Shitsuo"**

Appearance Age: 24

Eye Color: Gold

Hair Color: Blonde

Paired: Hibiya


	5. Chapter 5

_Izaya paused, a small smile stretching over his features, chuckling, quickening his pace, walking up to him. He used his mocking tone, but he noticed how weak it sounded when he spoke, "...Shizu-chan's so kind~"_

* * *

"We," Delic said dully, yet matter-of-factly, "May need help." Hibiya was comfortably holding Delic's shoulders, as Delic held him in place on his back. Hibiya merely nodded in response, tiredly rubbing his eyes. They'd been searching for a little over an hour and a half. Searching for the one known as "Tsukishima".

"See these?" Psyche had said happily, pointing to Roppi's blood red eyes, "Tsuki-chan's 're like 'em, too!"

"Red, you mean?" Shizuo had tilted his head slightly. He imagined himself, and then pictured the victims of the Saika incident. Glowing red eyes... But, he shot another glance at Roppi. His weren't glowing. They were like ruby orbs... Cold and hard, and dark... like stone. Of course, part of that was his dull, pale expression. But, even so...

Tsugaru nodded, "He wears a long, _long _white scarf," he gestured to his neck, pretending a scarf was present, "And... Glasses!"

"But," Delic started, grinning widely, "You'll probably find him face-planted. He's a huge klutz."

"Huge." Hibiya repeated for emphasis. "...For a commoner, he's really-"

"...Tsukishima's not a commoner..." Roppi spoke slowly, his cold ruby orbs focusing on Hibiya, "...Keep talking about him like that, and I'll-"

"Not in front of the babies, _dear_~!" Delic grinned, making his voice high-pitched, assumed to be his act of a motherly character.

Izaya kept quiet as he observed. Delic holding Hibiya on his back... Delic calling Roppi cheesy nicknames like "dear"... Even if it was highly sarcastic and a complete joke, he listened closer and closer... Allowing his daydream to become vivid- almost until he saw himself on Shizuo's back, talking in a friendly and joking manner... hugging his shoulders... what he imagined was a coup-...

...

What?

Coup-...?

...Oh god-

For.. _HIM_?

For... _SHIZU-CHAN_?

This couldn't be happening-

Izaya felt himself freeze, his body not allowing him to take another step. The raven stared at the blonde, his thoughts raging in his head-

_Human feelings for the brute?_

_For the monster?  
_

_He's not even _human!

_Well, technically..._

_Shizu-chan _is _human... _

_he's... human..._

_Human..._

_Shizuo?_

_Human? _

_The two words don't... even sound right together..._

_Shizu-chan isn't like Celty..._

_He's not like Saika..._

_He's... just a brute._

_A human brute..._

_No..._

_NO!_

_he can't be human!_

_I won't let him!_

_I love humans!_

_Only humans!_

_Not Shizuo-!_

"Oi," the deep voice made the raven flinch in surprise, blinking, looking at the ex-bartender who was slightly turned towards him. Again... He was waiting for him... _Again_... _Shizuo_ was waiting for _him_... For Izaya..."Are you coming or what? Seriously, is this g'nna be a routine?"

Izaya opened his mouth to respond, and noticed his legs moving him backwards, Izaya choked the words out with a smug smirk, "-Not to worry, Shizu-chan. I'm gonna separate myself from you guys for a bit~ It's all just a little too weird for me~" he got out a laugh, "Suits _you_ just nicely." And, he retreated. Seeing Shizuo shrug, turning back around and continuing to walk.

...Where was the insults?

Where was the monsterous strength?

Izaya shook his head as he turned into the opposite direction.

_Ah, it doesn't matter._ He concluded to himself, walking onward. _Let's not fret over the protozoan, ne~?_

_Ah...Too late._

* * *

"Uwaa! I can't tell if he should be the seme or an uke!" Erika exclaimed, scanning the blonde infront of her, "Just LOOK! He's kinda tall, and kinda looks like Shizu-chan enough to be the seme, but look how CUTE he is! Eeee!" She twirled with bunny ears in her tight grasp, reaching up to put it on the blondes head... Who was clinging to his scarf, with a mild blush on his face.

"Oh, I agree!" Walker said, "But look at his glasses! Oh- and he's really scared- he's even shaking a little... OH! And look at his BLUSH! And the way we saw him tripping over nothing just a few minutes ago, he's totally a Hetare!"

"A cute Hetare!"

Kadota merely facepalmed, touching Tsuki's shoulder slightly, "Ignore them, if you want. They're idiots." When Kadota didn't get a response, he continued, "What's your name?"

"...T-Tsukishima."

"Oi, are you related to Shizuo?"

"...Who?"

"Guess not..."

"Ne, ne!" Erika churped, "Do you wear fake contacts!"

"...N-no..."

"Uwaa! Red eyes! Like an alien or something!" Walker said excitedly, "...I'd like it better if you were a girl, though..."

Izaya watched from a distance. An amused grin stretched his features, and his hands shoved in his pockets. He approached Kadota's gang, chuckling under his breath, "You people can sure make someone feel welcome."

"Ah, Izaya." Kadota grinned, "What's up?"

"Nothing worth sharing," Izaya shrugged, pointing to Tsukishima, who was staring at Izaya curiously now, "I'm afraid I need to take him from you."

Kadota shrugged, "Be my guest. Erika and Walker won't stop bugging him."

"He's just so cute!" Erika giggled, "I swear, he looks _just_ like Shizuzu!" she observed Tsukishima again, "...But, he still needs to grow a little bit. But he's so huggable! I just wanna hug him and squee-!"

Izaya grabbed Tsuki's arm and ran, laughing slightly, he looked over his shoulder at Tsuki, "You've been hard to find, Smaller Shizu!" Tsuki blinked, not responding, only looking at Izaya with wide, confused eyes. He stopped after a little bit, looking at Tsuki. "And you're Tsukishima, ne?"

Tsuki nodded, "...T-tsuki's fine..."

"'Tsuki'." the raven repeated, getting the feel for the shortened name, "Simple enough. I'm Izaya Orihara." Que the coy grin, looking at Tsuki's expression, "But it seems like you recognize me?"

"...N-no," Tsuki stammered slowly, "You just... Look like... someone I know..."

Izaya grinned, continuing to walk, "-And we're going to meet back with them now." The raven watched the smaller blonde grin, and brighten. His short and quick nod made his blonde hair bounce, also making his glasses slip down the bridge of his nose - which then he watched the blonde adjust them. Tsuki stood about as tall as Izaya's shoulder. Izaya noticed that Tsuki had somewhat of a baby face - No, baby face wasn't the right description... Tsuki's face was almost... _girly. _His dark, blood red eyes were surrounded with longer lashes. His mouth down to his chin was buried modestly in his large, puffy scarf which he held in place.

"...O-orihara-san." Tsuki spoke softly, "I didn't... cause you any trouble over looking for me... d-did I?"

Izaya waved his hand, "No, I wouldn't say trouble," He paused, his voice quieter, "But this whole 'adventure' made me realize something that I would rather've gone without realizing."

Tsuki tilted his head confused, but stayed quiet. Thinking that it was better if he didn't ask.

* * *

**A/N: ...Sorry it took so long for me to update... ; m ; **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: GAKHASDF- Gah- sorry yet again for the late update. ||D ... Um. I got a sunburn. EVERYWHERE... *sobbu***

**Anywhololooo~ **

* * *

_Tsuk__ tilted his head confused, but stayed quiet. Thinking that it was better if he didn't ask._

* * *

The shy blonded stared at the back of the Raven's head, fidding with his scarf nervously.

...

_"You're _Tsukishima_," The upbeat doctor said, the first words the blonde had heard in his sudden upbringing,"Nice to meet you, finally! I'm Shinra Kishitani!" _

_Tsuki had slowly nodded in return, his face beating red. He opened his mouth to speak, which was an action that was foreign to him, but he knew how... somehow..."N...Nice to... meet you..."_

_Shinra lifted a clipboard and scribbled fast onto it with a pen he had at the ready, he studied Tsukishima then scribbled more, then he put the clipboard to the side, "How're you feeling?"_

_Tsuki flinched at the sudden question, unsure of how to respond, "...F-fine..." _

_"Good to hear!" _

_"U-um... Excuse me, but... Can you repeat my name... again?"_

_"Tsu-Ki-Shi-Ma." The doctor laughed, sounding the name out._

_"T...Tsuki...shiwa?"_

_"Shi_ma_." Shinra grinned, clearly amused, "Tsu! Ki! Shi! _Ma_!" _

_"Tsu..kishima..." the blonde repeated, adjusting to the sound of his own name, "Tsukishima..." _

_"Marvelous," Shinra smiled, "Now, like the others, I need to give you a proper introduction. I have it all ready this time~" Shinra reached for the white board again, holding up a picture. From what Tsuki could see, he saw a blob of yellow and black. "This, is Heiwajima Shizuo." _

_"...A yellow fuzz?"_

_"...Fuzz?" _

_Tsuki nodded slowly, squinting. "...Fuzz..." _

_Shinra paused, "...Hold here for a moment, Tsuki-chan." He heard Shinra get up, and walk back with something in his hands, "Here. Try these on, won't you? They should help." He put the foreign glass on the bridge of Tsuki's nose, "Ah, such a beautiful moment~ Your first glasses~ How strange... Your eye sight might be the only mistake I've made in all of you... My deepest appologies~" _

_The blonde's eyes immediately adjusted, seeing clearly, "A-ah..." _

_"Better?"_

_"...M-much... thank you..." _

_"Focus back on the yellow fuzz here." Shinra laughed, holding up the picture of Shizuo again. "See now? This is Heiwajima Shizuo. He's your original. You were made from Shizuo-kun's DNA." He put the picture down._

_Tsuki was very confused, but nodded anyway. _

_"And this," He held up another picture of a raven, "Is Orihara Izaya." __The blonde noticed how... intimidating they both looked. The images gave Tsuki a slight chill down his spine. Shinra continued, "To put it simply, they're like the strongest forces in Ikebukuro. While Shizuo could take out an army with his inhuman strength alone, Izaya could make them kill themselves with a few words." Shinra sighed, "I've told all of you this as just a simple warning not to piss them off~" _

_"...A-all of us?" _

_Shinra nodded, "The rest are in the living room. Would you like to meet them?~ You actually have one that's been waiting for you... Very patiently, if I might add."_

_Tsuki remembered meeting Roppi. Roppi sat outside the door when Tsuki first left the room he woke up in, Roppi held a large scarf in his hands and looked up at Roppi with eyes slightly widened in surprise. Roppi quickly got up, looking down at his shoes as he shoved the scarf at Tsuki. _

_"...For you..." he had murmured, watching Tsuki wrap it around himself. "...I'm Hachimenroppi..."_

_Tsuki smiled widely, "T-Tsukishima," he said, "Thank you...Roppi-san!" _

_..._

"...uki. Tsuki... TSUKI..." Tsukishima blinked, returning from his La-la-land.

"EH-?" he looked around, seeing four ravens and three blondes. Tsugaru and Psyche were giggling, grabbing both ends of Tsuki's scarf, pulling. Thus, choking Tsuki. "Uwa-!"

Apparently, they had meeted up again. Tsuki looked at the blonde that he'd only seen in the picture. So, this was Heiwajima Shizuo-san..? He didn't look half as intimidating as he did before... He looked overly calm. He pressed a cigarette in his mouth as he glanced back at. The blue sunglasses he wore didn't seem to suit him at all... they almost looked silly... Hibiya was still on Delic's back. This time, passed out asleep. Delic looked like he was enjoying it, though. A small smirk plastered on his face as he held Hibiya on his back with one hand, poking Hibiya's cheek with the other, chanting something like, "_Chibiya~_"

Roppi's had his usual deadpan stare as he tugged on Tsuki's sleeve, "...What were you thinking about?..."

"N-nothing-" Tsuki coughed out, being choked, he pushed his glasses back onto the bridge of his nose, squirming slightly. Roppi glared at the smaller two. They immediately froze, dropped the ends of the scarf, and backed away.

Izaya smirked, grabbing the cigarette out of Shizuo's hand, "Hello again, Shizu-chan! Did you miss me?"

Tsuki observed as a vein popped in Shizuo's forehead, his eyes narrowing into a glare, "Why the hell would I, stupid flea."

"You love me, of course~"

"...Hah!"

Suddenly, the aura around Shizuo changed. Now menacing. The blue sunglasses suited him, now... How strange... Heiwajima Shizuo was strange...

"Ah, how pitiful~ Shizu-chan's in denial~" Izaya playfully teased.

"You're delusional, fucking Louse!"

"Am I~?"

"Yes!"

"I don't think so~"

"Piss off!"

"Are you _sure_?~"

"Shut the hell up already!"

"No~"

"Yes!"

"No~"

"Yes!"

Izaya smirked, "Yes."

"No!" Pause. "...Wait. Fuck!"

Izaya laughed. A true laugh. He was having fun. "You don't want me to shut up? Okay~"

Shizuo groaned in frustration, taking out another cigarette. He turned away from Izaya, lighting it, and pressing it against his mouth. Glancing at Izaya, aiming to protect this one.

"...Hoh?" Izaya blinked in surprise, "You're not gonna throw something at me? Ah, are you breaking up with me~?"

"No- wait, what! We were never-! ...Damn it. Just shut up."

How fun, Izaya thought. A flustered Shizuo... Already, he was letting out expressions and sides of himself that Izaya would've never gotten to see... Fun, indeed. But, Izaya felt that this wouldn't be the first side of Shizuo that he'd be introduced to. Or, at least, that's what he hoped.


End file.
